1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus applicable to a psychological game machine which tries to find mental states of game players.
2. Description of Background Information
As a method of evaluating a mental state of a human, there is known a method which repetitively gives interactive questions to a person to be evaluated, such as one which puts a leading question having a plurality of options to a person to be evaluated so as to have the person select one from the options, then puts another leading question in accordance with the selected option to the person, and so on, thus determining the person's deep mental state.
There is also known a psychological game machine which utilizes such a psychological evaluation method to try to find a mental state of a game player such that the player enjoys the progress of the game which may vary depending on his mental state.
The psychological game machine as mentioned above, however, may pose questions, the intention of which is substantially understood by the game player who may give a false answer so that the exact deep metal state of the game player is not determined. Also, the progress of the game may become so monotonous that the game player gets tired of the game.